


Sugar, We're Going Down

by aiko_komaeda



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiko_komaeda/pseuds/aiko_komaeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>have some cute</p><p>this is killing me to write, so have fun reading and try not to die k?</p><p>this is based p much if patrick hadn't lost all of the weight he put on</p><p>i couldn't resist im sorRY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Standing outside the studio, I see Patrick look up at me from his guitar. He smiles at me; the same, sweet smile I've known for quite a while. His smile never fails to lift my spirits. I smile back before he pushes his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. He's the only person I know that can pull off the glasses and a fedora. He adjusts the hat on his head as the thought runs through mine. I laugh, only because our minds are so in sync. 

As the group finishes recording, Patrick looks up at me again and sticks out his tongue. I giggle and watch as Andy, Joe, and Pete walk out of the booth. Patrick exited last. As he starts to walk past me, he turned on his heel and pulls me into a bear hug. I sink into him, my heart fluttering like it does whenever we touch. He gently presses a kiss on my forehead and smiles, mouthing the words 'I love you'. I punch his shoulder gently, smiling. 

"I love you, too, 'Rick," I say, holding his hand. He squeezes my hand gently, reaching up with his free hand to scratch his sideburns. 

As we begin walking through the building, I catch him humming 'Sugar, We're going Down'. I smile and press against his side, singing along. 

'Am I more than you bargained for yet?' I begin. He smiled and turns to me, pressing a finger to my mouth. He picks up the rest, singing it as I hum. We walk to the bus, him singing the whole way. As we catch up with Andy, Pete, and Joe, I hear them snickering about Patrick looking at me as he sings the line 'wishing to be the friction in your jeans'. I shoot them a look and they laugh and scramble onto the bus before I can hit them. 

Patrick motions for me to enter the bus before him. I smile and climb the first few steps before stopping and turning to him. I gently kiss his lips. I hear him sigh and feel his warm breath against my face. I smile and grab his hand, turning and practically pulling him onto the bus. 

He holds the fedora on his head as I pull him onto the bus. He smiles at me as we get into the vehicle, then pulls me close and kisses me. I hear Andy and Joe snort, while Pete sits there and pokes my shoulder, trying to annoy me. I flip them off, and Patrick pulls away from me after a few moments.

The lead singer of the band looked at his bandmates and shook his head. "You're all asking for my to beat your asses aren't you?"

Joe shook his head, his curls flying. Andy snorts and rolls his eyes. "Come on, you know we support you guys."

Joe smiles and says, "Yeah. I ship this shit super hard."

I snort and push Patrick onto the couch and sit on his lap. Joe whistles as he walked by to get to the bathroom. "Loser," I cough. he turns around and narrows his eyes at me before backing into the restroom.

Patrick leans forward, curling me onto his lap. "You know, these guys are really fond of you. They approve."

I poke the tip of his nose with my finger and laugh quietly. "I don't need their approval and neither do you. After all, I'm in love with you, not them. They are my brothers as much as they are yours."

Patrick sighs and leans back. I nuzzle my head against his belly. He runs his hand through my hair, humming a tune which I can't quite identify. It sounds like Thnks fr th Mmrs, but I'm not to sure. I close my eyes and keep my head on my boyfriend's lap, the back of my head against his stomach.

Soon enough, Patrick moves my head off his lap and repositions himself so that he's facing the back end of the bus. I settle between his legs, by back against his stomach and chest, and my head against his shoulder.

\----

I blink my eyes open as the bus turns a corner. The sky outside is dark. I tilt my head backward and see Patrick staring down at me. He smiles and kisses my forehead. "Good morning, sunshine."

I laugh. "You know, it's gotta be at least 1:00am. Why are you still awake?" I ask him, turning to face him, still on his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck and let myself sink into his body. He's remarkably comfortable. 

He wraps his arms around my back and I can feel his warm breath on my neck. "Because," is all is says.

I narrow my eyes and press my hands against his chest so I can sit without falling. "Because... why?"

"Because I love you," he says, his eyes shining in the dim light. I sigh and sink back into him, falling asleep once more.


	2. Chapter 2

This time, as I open my eyes, the sun streaming through the windows blinds me. Even with the windows being tinted, my eyes strain to adjust. Patrick is awake now- or still. I'm not sure if he had fallen asleep last night. I stand and stretch, leaning against the bathroom wall so I son't fall over as the bus begins moving again. We must have been at a red light when I had opened my eyes moments ago. Yawning, I squint my eyes as I look out the window. All I can see are fields with tall corn, or empty fields. Patrick prods my hip and I jump a little. I inhale sharply.

Patrick stands up, pulling his shirt down so I can't see his stomach. It must have ridden up while I was sleeping on him last night. I run my hands up his arms and plant a kiss on his lips. "Good morning, sunshine." I repeat his words and he smiles. 

"Good morning, you two," Pete grunts as he sits up. He leans on his elbow. He has a bad habit of checking me out. Patrick glares at his bandmate. Pete stands and lifts his arms over his head, his shirt coming up a little. 

Patrick snorts. "You're not impressing anyone, you flirt."

Pete frowned. "Maybe I impressed Andy," he says, sticking his lower lip out in a pout. 

I struggle to hold in my laughter, but lose it when Andy sits up and says, "I was _very_ impressed, babe."

Patrick's face twists into laughter after trying so hard to hold it in. "Andy, really?" he wheezes. I walk up behind Patrick and hug him, pressing my face into the flesh of his back. I hear his breath hitch as I touch him. He always does that. 

I smile and turn him to face me. "I think we're stopping for breakfast soon," I say, putting my hands on his chest, then move them up to fix his collar and tie. He sighs as I look into his eyes, then puts his hand on my face and kisses me. My heart skips in my chest. He normally doesn't kiss me so unannounced like this. I sigh into his kiss and open my mouth. Our tongues dance for a few seconds before the bus comes to a stop. Patrick and I fall to the floor. Andy, Pete, and Joe laugh at us as we try to stand. The bus moves forward unexpectedly, leaving us helpless. He grunts as the bus hits a bump and my body flops against his. I'm blushing like crazy and surrounded by the laughter of three idiots. "Kyra, just get off," he grunts, though his eyes and smile betray his true feelings; he likes this. I roll off of him and stand, helping him up.

Finally on our feet again, I whisper, "Maybe the band should be called 'Fall Down Boy'." 

Patrick scowls and points behind me. I turn, much like the gullible person I am, and get attacked by all four of them. Patrick and Andy are tickling me, while Joe and Pete are flicking me. I laugh to the point where I can't breathe, and beg for mercy. One by one, the boys of Fall Out Boy stop torturing me and help me to my feet.

As we pull into a restaurant, I realize I'm still in yesterday's clothes. I press my hand against Patrick's chest and push him back, smiling. I walk into the bathroom and exchanged my clothes for black jeans, a white tee with a blue sweater, and black vans. I pull on my own fedora that I've head since I was 15 and walk out of the bathroom.

Patrick turns to look at me and smiles. While I was in the bathroom, all of the boys had changed. Patrick was wearing grey jeans, a white shirt button up with a purple bowtie, and his own fedora. He pushes his glasses up as they slip down his nose. He reaches out for my hand, and I take his in mine. As we step off the bus, we are greeted by fans, but only a few. We keep moving and arrive in the restaurant for a quick meal, then it was back on the road. 

Inside, we order quickly and sit down at a table. The restaurant is small, so not many people are there. As we wait for our food, I look around and starting singing, bored out of my mind. 

"I'm gonna make you bend and break... Say a prayer but let the good times roll," I began. I smile as the band joins me. Soon, we had a few people who seemed not to know who we were staring at us as we sang.

A few people take photos, which I am fine with since I look decent. As we finish the song, people clap. Patrick stands up, and drags me to my feet. I smile as he kisses me. "I love it when you sing our songs with us," he whispers. 

The employees smile at us as we go to get our food from the counter. We aren't the type to accept being waited on. We thank the employees and I give them a tip, having to put up with our shit this early in the morning.

We eat breakfast without much talking - and a lot of hash brown tossing - before getting onto the tour bus again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is some more cute for you. if y'all want to know the version of Patrick I'm working with here; Watch Thnks Fr Th Mmrs music video. He is a cutie.


	3. Chapter 3

As we hit the road again, I get hit by something in the back of my head. I immediately yelp and shout, "Joe!"

Joe smiles and shakes the hair from his face. "Joe!" he said, mocking me. I narrowed my eyes at him and turn around to see Patrick with his fedora over his face.

"I am the Dread Pirate Roberts. Fear me." my boyfriend drones, flailing his arms in front of him. I snort and shake my head.

"You're a frickin' nerd, you know that, right?" I ask, removing his fedora from his face. He smiles at me from under his hair. 

"Now I'm Cousin It!" he says, removing his gorgeous hair from his face. He reaches out for me. I smile and let him hold me for a few moments before I lift my hands to his face and kiss him again. I smile at him as I sit on the bus, watching TV with Joe and Andy.

"What they hell are you watching?" I ask Joe. 

He shrugs. "Not too sure. There's nothing else on though."

I smile at him and pull out my phone. "We could sit here and pause your guys' music videos and see the amazing faces Patrick makes?" I ask.

Joe snorts and looks me in the eyes, asking, "And you think I haven't done that already?" 

I chuckle. Patrick lets out a whimper of protest before settling down next to me. I lay my head on his shoulder. I pause one of the 'funny moments' videos on youtube. I didn't catch Patrick's face, but I snort loudly as I pause on Andy's face. Patrick calls him over, scratching his sideburn. I reach my hand up and run my fingers along the hair on his face. He smiles at me. 

"You're so handsome," I mouth. Patrick blushes and puts his hand on my knee.

"You're amazingly beautiful," he whispers. He moves the hair from my face, his fingertips lightly brushing my skin. I shiver and smile, leaning back onto him.

Andy rolls his eyes. "Will you two stop flirting and look at my hilarious face?" He points to the paused image of his face on my iPhone. 

Pete chuckles and leans over. "Leave 'em be, Andy."

Joe looks up from his phone. "We should be stopping at a hotel soon. Driver needs a break. Look how far he's driven in the past two days!" he says, showing us the screen.

I yawn. "As much as I love using Patrick as a pillow, and as much as he loves letting me do so, I need to sleep in a bed. Bless driver man."

Patrick smiles and motions for me to sit on his lap, facing him. I press against him and let myself soak in his warmth. The AC in this bus works ridiculously well. I feel his lips against the top of my head. I look up at him and see his sweet smile spread across his face. I run my hand through his hair and kiss his lips gently, I feel one of the other three poke my back, but I ignore it as Patrick opens his mouth. I open mine in turn and feel his tongue slide against my teeth. I hear 'ooohs' and 'aaahss' coming from Pete, Joe, and Andy. Again, ignoring them, I put a hand on Patrick's cheek and nod, wanting to soak in the taste of what he ate for breakfast- eggs, bacon, and cheese. Yum. Patrick smiles against my lips and twists his tongue around mine. I do the same, earning a sigh from Patrick. 

Andy snorts in the background. He's probably rolling his eyes and giving one of us bunny ears, like the immature shit he can be, but I can't see it. With my eyes closed and Patrick kissing me, my world is quiet and peaceful. Just like I had imagined it being for so long. Thoughts aside, my mind focuses on the amazing human I am currently making out with in the presence of his bandmates. I kiss him for a moment longer than draw away. Coming up for breath, I guess. It's bad enough when he so much as looks at me... Kissing him, in the way we just did, winds me completely. Patrick smiles at me, earning him another gentle kiss on the lips. I roll away as he tries to get me again, smiling and giggling. 

Joe laughs as I trip and practically fall on my face. As I look back to see what- or _who_ \- tripped me, I hear Patrick chuckle. 

"Andy!" I snap, trying to sound intimidating. With him being much taller, and clearly stronger than me, me snapping at him was probably the equivalent of a kitten mewling at a full grown lion. I stick out my lip at him. 

"Patrick, Andy trip- oh!" I squeak as Patrick lifts me, his hands on my sides. I didn't know he was able to pick me up so easily. To be honest, his lifting me had frightened me- it was a good thing I had used the restroom after breakfast. I smile as I turn around. I see Patrick has that damned fedora over his face again and snort.

"You're more dedicated to that fedora than to anything else, aren't you?" I ask. 

He removes it from his face and puts it aside. "I'm more dedicated to _you_ than anything else, Kyra," he says, his beautiful eyes boring into mine. He leans in and and kisses me again, his lips swollen and wet. I assume he had licked them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the pausing the music video thing? Check out my posts on tumblr: http://kyragiri.tumblr.com/post/91169867564/you-ok-patrick and http://kyragiri.tumblr.com/post/91098210134/easy-breezy-beautiful-fall-out-boy
> 
> I also promised myself I wouldn't make my oc (which happens to be me... im a lame little shit) make out with Patrick because I felt that it would be bordering disrespect... But I felt it was needed. I drew from personal experience on that... So to those of you that have never made out with someone... I can tell you that that's kinda what you can expect. Not that I'm giving any solid instructions. Eh... Figure it out yourselves, nerds.


	4. Chapter 4

As the day rolls on, we pass through towns and see girls and boys alike waving at the bus. Patrick rolls his eyes as some of them blow kisses our way. Pete and Joe are arguing over which fan is waving at who, and Andy is snoring, sitting on the couch with his mouth open. 

Patrick, looking bored, looks over to me. "We've passed about a thousand hotels already. Is he ever gonna stop so we can sleep peacefully?" He leans his head against the window. I sit in front of him, between his legs. I can tell that he's smiling without even looking. He pulls my closer, wrapping his arms around my torso and leaning back. 

After about twenty minutes of silence, I hear a _crack_ from overhead. Rain starts splattering across the bus, and I feel the driver slow down significantly. I don't open my eyes. I'm too content just leaning against Patrick. I can feel him take each breath; slowly, deeply, rhythmical. I sigh in content as Patrick exhales near my ear, his warm breath soothing my nerves. Thunderstorms, while beautiful, terrify me. He knows that. He holds me close as lightning flashes, temporarily blinding me, because, of course, I was stupid enough to be staring out the window when I decided to open my brown eyes. I reach into my pocket and fiddle with the scrap of cloth I always keep with me. 

Patrick pulled by hair from my face. "What's the matter? Everything's ok. I've got you, all right?" he whispers, his warm breath sending chills down my spine again.

I nod and turn to face him. I trace his face with my nail, then run my hands down his chest, tracing every curve. He shivers. 

"I know," I whisper, resting my head on his chest. His heart beating takes my mind off the storm. Hearing it so close relaxes me on the deepest level. I smile into his shirt, breathing in his scent. 

\----

We pick up speed again as the rain slows to a sprinkle and we pass through the worst of the storm band. I'm still leaning against Patrick- I'm too comfortable to move and so is he. He runs his fingers through my hair, and I sigh. I'm still facing him, and when I look up, he smiles at me. I cant help but smile back and kiss his lips.

He kisses me back, and I can feel him smile. My heart flutters in my chest. Damn him for being so cute. Damn him.

He puts his hand on my cheek and kisses me once more before resting his forehead on mine. "I love you, Kyra," he whispers. 

I smile and reach for his hand. "I love you too, 'Rick." 

I heard Joe behind me start giggled and making kissing noises. I turn and he looks at the ceiling, whistling. "Shut up, you," I say, then turn back to Patrick. He takes my hand and kisses the back of it, looking at me the whole time. I blush and smile at him, leaning forward into his embrace.

The beating of his heart and the sounds of the road lull me to sleep once more, on Patrick's lap, my head on his chest. I hear him talking to Andy about the tour as I fall asleep. Noticing that I'm still kind of awake, Patrick begins to hum one of my favourite songs- 'Dance, Dance'. Joe snorts and jolts me awake, but Patrick continues humming. I see him shoot a look at his bandmate, amusement in his eyes. I pout and snuggle closer to him, my eyes closing again as he reaches the chorus. 

I decide, maybe I won't sleep, and sing along, glaring at anyone who tires to stop me. 

"Dance, dance, we're falling apart to half time. Dance, dance, and these are the lives you love to lead. Dance, this is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me..." I sing, now sitting up on Patrick's lap. He smiles brightly at me and we sing the rest of the song together. As he sings "Drink up, it's last call, last resort," I can't help but melt into his chest. Despite it being such a long time since recording the song, he can still sing it as if he had just finished recording. 

He smiles and we continue, Joe and Andy snickering the whole time. Pete exists the bathroom and blinks at us. "The hell do you think we are? A band?" he asked, smiling. I knew he was talking about me singing with the guys, but it was still funny the way he said it. 

Patrick scowled. "Of course we are. Kyra will always be a part of Fall Out Boy." 

I smile and pull out my phone. I open the app 'Magic Piano' by Smule. I start up a song-Thnks Fr Th Mmrs- and the boys all sing along to my playing. 

\----

About forty-five minutes later, we pull into a hotel. We grab a bag of clothes from the bus and walk in. We check in, and walk to our rooms. Patrick and I share one, thank goodness. 

As we set our stuff down, we claim our sides of the bed and sit watch TV. I roll over and press against him. He scoots down and leans on his elbow, looking into my eyes. He reaches out a hand and touches my cheek. I scoot closer to him, my body against his, and kiss his lips. He kisses back, open mouthed. We kiss like this, our tongues twirling around each other, for a few minutes, my hands on his back, feeling his smooth skin, and his running through my hair. As we break away, he looks into my eyes again and I notice him struggle to stop himself from kissing me again. I smile and kiss the tip of his nose and feel him breathe against my face. He clicks his tongue and looks my face over before kissing me again. I knew he couldn't resist. He never can.

I kiss him back, my hands brushing over his sideburns, my tongue working against his. He pulls me ever closer to him as he kisses me, making small noises as he breathes through his nose. I do the same, but I can't help think it's for a different reason. 

I love Patrick so much, and never before had I ever imagined that he actually loved me in the same way I love him. After all, who would want to date someone like me? 

Before I can think another negative thought he breaks away from me and, his words almost a whisper, says, "You're so beautiful..."

Before I can reply, he's kissing me again, his mouth warm and wet against my own. I sigh into the kiss and laugh as his runs his hands up my side. Is he _trying_ to get me to bite his tongue? I laugh as his hands tickle my sides, still kissing him. His hands reach my underarms and I kiss him once more before breaking away, curling up because I'm laughing so hard. He knows that I'm ticklish. Evil man. I beg for him to stop, then kiss him, gently, on the lips, smiling.

\----

After dinner, a few hours after me almost biting off Patrick's tongue, we watch a movie- one of my favourites- The Princess Bride. Patrick had quoted it earlier, making it all the more ironic that it was on.

Patrick and I fell asleep after the movie. His arms were around me. Under the covers, his body heat warmed me, and I snuggled closer to him. I fell asleep knowing he'd be there when I woke up, smiling his sweet smile at me, making me want to kiss the fool again. I drift to sleep, my favourite Fall Out Boy songs playing through my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://images2.fanpop.com/image/answers/756000/756996_1279120962767.87res_320_480.jpg 
> 
> Bonus Patrick!!! This is how I imagine him in this. What a cute.


End file.
